


The Host Club

by spacethezach (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, Fastburn tbh, High School AU, Ignorant rich people, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Past Abuse, Ray's not dead, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: Michael Jones just wanted a place to study- but falling (literally) into the wring place at the wrong time left him surrounded by (irritatingly attractive) rich boys who treat him like he's royalty.He hates it.





	1. The Host Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Host Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918213) by [spacethezach (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacethezach). 



> Back by popular demand!!! This is sort of like a rewrite of the previous work with the same name I wrote a while ago. This one will (hopefully) be longer and it'll have multiple chapters this time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit for this chapter: Added some 'Alone Time' with Ray and Michael ;)

The only thing Michael wanted was a place to study.

He managed to stutter off a quick excuse to leave class early which left him enough time to go find a room to study for a test he had the following week.

He creeped down the quiet marble hallways with a rumble in his stomach: when he found to place to study he would eat something; he had a sandwich in his bag- maybe that would suffice.

Eventually he found himself down the music corridors - they were usually very loud, bustling with music students with a bunch of instruments in hand making as much noise as physically possible that those in other rooms had to listen - angrily and bitterly growling at them.

One room at the very end of the hall with a with a very large pink door with flower pots outside of it filled with glorious, beautiful flowers of every kind that Michael couldn't name was labeled with nothing but 'Fresh cakes inside!'.

It's spiked Michael's (and his stomach's) interest and he stepped closer to the door, pressing his ear against it only to hear nothing.

"I guess no one's home." Michael whispered to himself.

Michael tugged his hoodie lower down on his ears and pushed his curls out of his face. He took a deep breath and opened the door into the unknown.

Turns out, there was actually people inside- if Michael could count, there were six or seven young men draped around a single chair and table smiling at the door - and furthermore smiling at Michael.

"Hello gorgeous." Said one man, who must've been fourth year, judging by the dark stubble that wrapped around his face. He had poofy, wavy black hair and shining blue eyes that made Michael gulp (for some fuckin' reason).

"Must've saw the sign." Said another who had bushy blonde hair and watery British accent.

"What's your name love?" A tall man with wavy blond hair and glasses asked with a handsome smirk on his face.

Michael felt his face heat up. They all had custom school uniforms that were black with green trim unlike the school's usual pink and white trim. The British one even had some custom Converse shoes - clearly these guys had coin.

It was very off-putting.

"Ms. Jones, isn't it?" The man said when Michael didn't respond. "Second year?"

"I- uh-" Michael stammered.

Two hands pressed into his lower back. "Come have tea with us, Love. We can chat." The British one said.

The other, a small Hispanic looking boy smiled. "Your hair is so pretty. You should let your hood down."

Michael's tongue seemed to stop entirely, cutting off his access to words.

The Brit and Hispanic sat him down on a soft, fancy couch in front of a coffee table covered in sweets and drinks. Across from him, the fourth year smiled next to the handsome blond guy and another guy with neatly combed ginger hair and a small, bushy beard.

They looked a bit like a mafia.

To his right, a small boy with orange and purple hair munched on a cookie, looking at Michael like he was telling a story.

To his right, the duo that sat him there waited patiently for him to speak.

"Thi-this is a misunderstanding-" Michael blushed. "I -  I just wanted to study somewhere-"

"Oh sweetheart, we'll study with you." The ginger said sweetly.

"As long we can study you ." The handsome blond mused, blue eyes flickering up and down Michael's body.

' _ Holy fuck. _ ' Michael thought desperately. ' _ This guy's gonna fuckin'  _ **_eat_ ** _ me  _ .'

"Ryan, please , you're scaring her." The fourth year cooed. "What's your first name love?"

"Mi-"

"Missy?" The fourth year cocked his head a little. Michael felt too dizzy to correct him. "Missy - Jones, you said? Missy Jones. I like that name."

The gent leaned forward and Michael felt his breath hitch under the man's strong gaze. "It's as cute as you are sweetheart."

Michael felt his head spin. These guys weren't taking no for an answer. Every time Michael stammered out a reason to leave, one of them confidently responded with a better reason to stay.

"Listen- I'm awfully flattered, I just-"

"Let us flatter you more love."

"There's a class, I've got to-"

"I thought you said you were on break?"

( _ Fuck _ he's good.)

Michael tried to stand up, but the British one pawed at his arm, begging for him to stay. And the tall handsome one began playing with his curls and purring compliments in his ear, coaxing Michael back into his seat.

_ This is the weirdest fuckin' fever dream I've ever had.  _ Michael thought as a cup of hot tea was put in front of him.

"I-I don't drink tea." Michael winced.

The ginger (who gave it to him) smiled. "That's okay. Would you like something else? We have hot chocolate and coffee as well."

The fourth year grinned coyly. "I could feed it to you."

Michael's face felt hot. "I'm g-good. Thanks." He murmured.

"Where  _ is _ your uniform, luv?"

"I-I don't ha-have one?" Michael responded, and feeling some of his moxy come back he growled. "Not all of us can buy everything we want at the drop of a hat."

The Brit seemed impressed by this, his eyebrows went up and he smirked a little. "I'll get you one."

Michael's stomach suddenly did several flips.

"No!" He cried, then paused, realizing how loud that sounded. "No.. No thats okay. They're expensive anyway."

"Some of us can buy everything we want at the drop of a hat." The brit echoed, winking.

Michael blushed furiously and let his eyes get glued to his lap.

They all giggled together, cooing out compliments that made Michael blush harder. The Brit also kept touching him and if was driving Michael crazy. The Brits clever, warm fingers trailed up and down Michael's arm, on his neck, his jaw, in his hair and holy fuck Michael was gonna lose it.

"I- I re-really should get going." Michael stated, standing up and beginning to leave.

The boys all began to coax Michael into staying and Jesus fuck Michael almost did.

He imagined, briefly, what might happen if he stayed. Being fed fresh baked goods, and hot chocolate until it hurt, one of them playing with his hair, small kisses being placed under his jaw…

If that meant playing 'Princess' for a while then  _ fuck _ Michael could handle it.

Michael turned back to them to say his quick goodbyes, still backing up because Lord knows if he didn't, he'd find himself sat right back down at the couch.

"It's been great, really, its been super fun and you guys seem like one helluva' time but I really shouldn't be-"

Michael started, but something pressed into his back, something cold and sharp and before he knew it, Michael couldn't stop from pushing over whatever it was, and falling back over with it.

He toppled over and just before he hit the ground, he heard a large glass shatter.

When Michael sat back up, the six boys were hovering over him with mixed expressions.

"Are you okay luv?"

"Are you bleeding Princess?"

Michael felt a little dazed, but nodded. "M'fine."

The tall guy with glasses pushed through the rest and crouched down by Michael.

"That's a shame, that vase was going to be sold at an auction tomorrow night." He sighed, more disappointed than angry. "It was worth at least $350,000."

"350.... _ thousand _ ?" Michael asked, voice quiet and eyes wide became he really hoped he heard the man wrong.

Instead, he nodded. "$350,000. I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge you for, at the very least $200,000. Normally I would do this upfront with you and or your family, however given the situation-"

"Ryan? Shut up." The fourth year was frowning. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. He then turned to Michael and the frown faded, replaced with a concerned smile. "C'mere Missy, you're bleeding."

Michael blinked back into reality and looked one hand, it was dripping with blood from landing in the shattered glass. He let himself be brought to his feet and a couch.

"Geoffrey," Ryan frowned, sounding angry now, at the fourth year. "You're going dismiss $350,000?"

"I'm not going to dismiss it.” Geoff responded, equally as angry. "I'm going to postpone it.”

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I don't ha-have that kind of money-"

"Shhhhhshhh Love.. don't sorry about it now, let's focus on getting you bandaged up."

Michael stared at the hot chocolate that sat on the table in front of him, bandaged hands resting in his lap.

The boys went off to a large table several meters away from Michael to talk about his debt.

Michael sat on the couch in shock. What the hell was he going to do? $350,000? He could barely pay rent working two jobs! Not to mention fucking school. Always begging for money despite having as much money (if not more) than some of the big companies in the area.

Michael let out a very shaky breath, trying not to cry. He glanced up to the boys, mostly stood around, watching Ryan and Geoff argue.

"Can I work for it?" Michael asked quietly.

(No one heard him.)

"Can I work for it?" Michael asked again, louder this time.

(They heard him this time)

They all turned him and Geoff and Ryan spoke at the same time.

_ "Absolutely not!" _

_ "That's a wonderful idea!" _

Geoff glared at Ryan through the corner of his eye while Ryan turned his entire body to Geoff, letting out what sounded like a low growling noise.

"How the fuck is she going to  _ pay us back _ if we don't make money?" He demanded.

Geoff lost his calm demeanour. "She can work for it!"

"With what?!"

"Ryan, Geoff calm down, we'll figure this out." The ginger said, waving his hands down.

"How?!" Ryan growled.

"Well, for one, Missy makes a good point saying she could work for it." Jack started.

"We don't-!"

"I  _ know _ we don't make money, Ryan, but that doesn't mean Missy can't work back what was lost." Jack sounded very calm, and Michael was surprised Ryan hadn't punched Jack in the face yet.

"Not to mention if we have someone working around the clock bringing us coffee and cake mix, it'll save time and we'll be able to have more guests!" The Brit commented from behind Geoff, raising a single finger to raise a point.

"And if Missy is helping with the financials, you can spend more time planning event guests have to pay for- we can use them to rake in money for the debt!" The short one fold Ryan.

Ryan has his arms folded and eyes closed, clearly thinking.

They all leaned into Ryan's space comically, and finally Ryan let out a long, steady sigh.

"Fine. Get her an outfit." He huffed and The Brit scampered off. Ryan made his way over to Michael, who gulped at Ryan's glare.

"Starting today, you work for me."

Geoff cleared his throat.

" _ Us _ . You work for us."

The brit led Michael into a small change room, holding a nice looking bag.

"Here, it should fit. If it doesn't let me know." The Brit explained, smiling. "I'm Gavin, by the way." 

Michael took the bag gingerly. Thank you." 

Gavin shifted a little. "I... I'm sorry about Ryan. He kind of sucked into the club when Geoff made it. He's not that bad once you get to know him." 

Michael nodded a little, barely listening. 

Gavin continued. "Don't worry about him though. Geoff and I have your back." 

Michael nodded again. "Okay. Thank you." He whispered. 

Gavin gave a sad frown. "Come come now Love, working won't be that bad. We'll give you the money for buying stuff anyway." He assured, reaching out to touch Michael's face.

Michael leaned into the touch.

Michael found himself pushed gently into Gavin's neck, Gavin's lanky arms wrapped around his waist and seating slightly. Michaels hands rested on Gavin's chest, eyes closed and taking in the feeling that surrounded him.

_ Loved. Home. Affection. _

Then Gavin pulled away and the feeling Michael loved so much (but had so little of) was gone. And Gavin left the small change room.

Michael let out a small sigh and went back to the bag. 

In it was a (surprisingly) soft dress with  a black and green trimmed outside and a pink inside.

Michael sighed again, but this time for a different reason.

He shrugged off his hoodie and shirt, tugged off his jeans and looker himself in the long mirror that was there. 

Michael ran his fingers over his hips. He had never been upset or dissatisfied with his body, he thought he looked pretty good. He was well built with strong arms and muscular legs, His chest was soft and creamy without a single hair on it. He was dotted with freckles from walking everywhere. He had a little bit of baby face going on but it suited him. He looked cute. 

But now Michael was being thrown into a job where you have to look good. More importantly, Michael has to look good and feminine.

He huffed and and took the dress out, putting it on best he could. 

Thank God for glasses and long hair. Michael thought when he looked in the mirror. He looked, at the least, like a stocky girl. 

The dress fit him okay, it hugged his hips and dropped to around his knees. The sleeves were a bit weird; they were long and loose - Michael rolled them up to his elbows, revealing the pink fabric underneath.

He looked into his own eyes, his auburn curls drizzled down his shoulders. Several went into his eyes. 

_ So much for a haircut _ . He thought. 

Michael took a second to look around the small room, and felt kind of alarmed at the fact that the room’s so-called “door” was a green curtain. 

Michael nearly jumped when a pair of shoes appeared at the bottom of the curtain; along with a scratchy voice he knew to be the small Hispanic. 

“Uhh… Ms. Jones? Can I come in?” He asked. 

“Yea.” Michael breathed. 

_ Moment of truth _ . Michael thought as the boy gently moved the curtain aside. Behind his thick rimmed glasses, his eyes widened. “Woah.”

The boy turned a little red. “You-you look good- in that.” he stammered. 

“Thanks.” Michael replied quietly, realizing he had been standing there like an idiot, and holding his breath. 

Is that why his lungs burned?

“I’m Ray, by the way.” The other said.

“Nice to meet you.” Michael was running on autopilot now. Why did these guys have such an effect on him?

Ray hummed and looked around like he forgot why he was there. He frowned a couple times, then jumped and held up silky looking ribbons. 

“These are for you- they’re for your like-” He made a motion at his own dark curls. “-your hair.”

“Thank you.” Michael smiled, reaching out for them. But Ray shoved them into his own chest like Michael was reaching for his newborn child.   
“I- I was told to do it.” 

“Oh.” Michael whispered, turning around without thinking.

Ray ran his soft hands through Michael’s hair a couple times (Michael heard Ray mutter under his breath: “ _ Holy shit” _ ) before pulling it into pigtails.

As nonchalant as the act was- Ray playing with Michael’s hair -it felt so intimate. Michael couldn’t figure out why.

Maybe it was the heat of Ray’s body pressing against Michael’s. Or the smallness and isolation of the room bring them closer. Or perhaps it was the feeling of Ray’s breath on Michael’s neck and how it sounded like he was panting. Maybe it was the heat of Ray’s soft hands or the fact that Michael seemed to be holding his breath again- It made him feel dizzy.

Whatever it was, Michael couldn’t decide if he wanted it to stop.

Then the warmth of Ray was gone, and Michael’s hair hung on either side of his face. Behind him, Ray coughed.

“I’ll uh-” He stuttered. “I’ll see you out there.” he said as he disappeared. The way he blushed at Michael as he waved and ran into the curtain made Michael think he felt the odd intimacy too. 

Michael stayed in the small room for a while longer, deciding this would be his safe space; if he needed it.

As the noise from the music room got bigger, more voices, higher than Michael’s appeared, Michael knew he couldn’t stay long. He had to go- he had to pay off the debt. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the curtain back into the supposed to be empty music room. 

  
\  
  



	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael feels himself getting familiar with the hosts. Some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaa

Michael felt his face grow hot when he saw Geoff.

Geoff was spread out on a couch surrounded by at least 10 girls who clapped and cooed and squealed at everything he said.

"Ladies, I decided my favourite place is here with you." He said with a smirk.

The girls blushed and cheered at his remarks.

"You're all so gorgeous - couldn't pick a favourite. How are you all so damn pretty?" He mused, fingers under some girl's chin.

"O~oh Geoff..." The girl sighed.

Geoff caught sight of Michael and his jaw dropped.

Michael's blush grew deeper. "Now what?"

"Missy.. You- you look.." Geoff's voice trailed off. Michael looked away, trying to

hide his blush.

Geoff's hand tugged lightly at Michael's waist, looking up at him in awe. "Come sit with us; let me introduce you."

Michael frowned a little. "I can introduce myself."

Geoff tugged a bit more, humming. "C'mere, sit on my lap."

Before Michael could ask or deny, he was pulled onto Geoff's lap, pressing up against him with his legs over the couch.

"Ladies, this is Ms. Jones, she's working with us for a while- she joined our little family just this morning!" He cooed. "Isn't she cute?"

"Oh I would give anything for that job!"

"I don't think I've seen her before!"

"You're so pretty!"

Michael forced a small smile. "Thank you."

Then Michael felt a large hand gently run through his hair and looked up to see Geoff smiling at him, fingers going through Michael's pigtails.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Michael asked, blushing again. (God damn it. He thought.)

"Am I not allowed to play with your little pigtails?" Geoff mused. "They're so soft and cute, I don't know how I can keep my hands off them."

A little twinkle appeared in Geoff's eyes- "Just like you, Princess."

Michael found himself lost in Geoff's shockingly blue eyes, and felt a finger trace his jaw.

Michael looked away with a blush and let out a shaky breath.

Geoff let out a laugh and helped Michael to his feet once more.

"Go see if anyone else needs anything, Princess." Geoff suggested coyly.

Eager to get away from Geoff's clever fingers, Michael scampered over to where Jack and a small boy sat, eating cake with five or six other girls.

"Ms. Jones!" The small guy chirped, dashing over the table and pushing a plate of cakes into Michael’s chest. "You haven't had any cake yet! You should try some!"

He smiled at Michael with a warm, bright grin that made Michael twitch.

"Jeremy." Jack said from the table. He smiled gently. "We don't want to overwhelm her."

Jeremy shifted. "Sorry. I get excited." He murmured.

"It's okay." Michael told him with a small smile.

"Ms. Jones, would you like to come sit and dine with us for a while?" Jack asked politely. "We'd love to get to know you."

Michael flushed. "I-I just came to see you needed anything."

"We _need_ you to sit with us!" Jeremy whined, going back to his seat.

Michael grabbed a chair. "Maybe for a few minutes..."

Michael sat down and a floral plate was placed in front of him. A delicious looking piece of cake was expertly dropped onto his plate.

"Made it myself!" Jeremy declared proudly, passing Michael a fork.

Michael smiled a little, unsure of what else to do.

He sat there for a couple minutes, barely listening to the conversation at hand- something about trucks -instead bit into his cake. Michael was almost surprised at how good it was.

"Ms. Jones."

Michael looked up to see Ryan there, looking at the table with an unreadable expression. As soon as he spoke, girls were fawning over him left and right. He didn't falter though, instead he kept a level gaze on Michael, who, despite Jeremy's attempts to keep Michael in his chair, excused himself politely and gingerly walked over to Ryan. Ryan turned and led Michael outside the large room, away from the noise and people.

* * *

"I hope you understand the generosity and freedom I've gifted you." Ryan said after 3 minutes of silence. "If Geoff had agreed with me, you'd be in unfathomable debt."

He paused, and smirked. "Well.. Unfathomable for you."

Michael bit his lip.

"I'm curious to see how fast this little 'Job' will wear you down." He smiled, but it wasn't a handsome smile anymore. It was cynical, sort of malicious.

Michael looked down. "It won't wear me down. I'll be okay." He whispered, though he wasn't quite sure who he was talking to.

"Oh please. You're in _way_ deeper than you **dare** admit." Ryan's voice dipped into a growl

Silence settled over them again. It made Michael's throat close up, feeling dry. Ryan was right; Michael _was_ in too deep. He had no idea what he was doing or how he was gonna get out of it. He was stuck in a weird, kinda sexist role that left him helpless. He had nowhere to go.

"Missy." Ryan stopped moving down the hallway, and casting a gaze out the window, over the courtyard. His voice seemed genuine and soft- and michael turned to him.

"I.. I apologize. I shouldn't be so rude and demanding of you. I understand you're going through a hardship.. I wish I could relate but.." His voice trailed off. He never looked at Michael, but kept his eyes following the horizon. The light from the bright afternoon cascaded onto Ryan, and it made him look _ethereal_. His blue eyes shone and Michael could barely make out faded freckles that dotted Ryan's nose and cheek.\

Despite the authority Ryan had over Michael, and how much he made Michael blush, Michael raised an eyebrow.

"What made you change your mind?"

Ryan looked over, mildly surprised. "W-well, I- I thought it over." He flushed. "I should've thought before I spoke."

Michael took a step closer. "Is that all?"

Ryan's eyes flickered around. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

Michael smiled a little, remembering what Gavin had said.

_He's not that bad once you get to know him._

Michael looked out onto the courtyard.

Michael didn't notice Ryan had shuffled closer to him until there was a large, warm hand on his lower back, and Ryan leaned down to point out the window.

"I live right there. I walk to school each day. If you ever need somewhere to stay for whatever reason, just tell the doorman you've come to see James-" he explained.

"James?" Michael frowned without thinking then winced.

But Ryan smiled. "James is my first name, Ryan being my middle. I go by it for personal reasons."

Michael nodded and looked to where Ryan had been pointing. A large house with a large garden off into the distance- maybe a 20 or 30 minutes walk off school grounds.

The warmth of Ryan's hand disappeared from Michael's back, and Ryan began to walk away, like the conversation was over.

 

Back in the music room, Ray and Gavin had at least 15 girls wrapped around them as they endlessly flirted with everything that had a pulse. Including each other. Gavin had one hand around Ray’s waist and Ray was pretending to be bashful about it; saying things like “Gavin, not here, not while they’re all watching!” and Gav gave back  a smile and say “It’s okay Rayray, I’m sure they won’t mind…”

The girls squealed, and Michael frowned. Was this a game to them?

Watching Ray break from Gavin to flirt with some girl, Michael felt like he was watching a really, really bad TV show. That _wasn’t_ Ray. Well- it wasn’t the kid that did his hair earlier. He wasn’t stammering or blushing. He was suave and his once rough voice was now smooth.

Michael felt a little lied to. Was Ray acting now, or was he acting earlier?

Gavin on the other hand, wasn’t much different. He was still playful and cheery, playing with girls’ hair, running his fingers down their jaws.

 _Just like what he did with me_. Michael thought.

He shook his head and pushed it aside. Gavin is an actor. They all are. They’re trying to entertain people. Of course they did that to Michael.

“ _It’s not personal, it’s just business._ ” Michael whispered, walking to the two.  

“Um, Hey guys-” Michael started, but was immediately cut off by Gavin, who sung off the couch and grabbed Michael into a dancing motion, one of his hands around MIchael’s waist and another lacing his fingers.

“What- I-”

“Missy, Love, you need to loosen up a bit, have some _fun_!” Gavin cheered, swinging them around the room, humming to himself.

Michael felt himself start blushing. How could he not? He wasn’t used to so much attention.

All the girls who were watching weren’t helping either. They were squealing and squeaking like Gavin had found a small kitten.

“God, she’s so lucky!”

“Gavin is _so_ hot!”

“Oh, I want to dance with him next!”

They then began to argue with each other on who should dance with Gavin next, all the while Gavin watched through hooded eyes, flickering his vision between the fighting girls and Michael.

“Don’t worry so much Love. You should learn to be more playful.” He mused, and Michael felt Gavin’s confident hand dip around to Michael’s hips, squeezing lightly.

Michael gulped. “I think I’m playful enough.” He mumbled. When did Gavin get so _tall_?

Gavin swung them around and dropped them into a dip. Michael felt a foot go off the ground; one of Gavin’s hands gripped Michael’s thigh.

“Are you sure about that?” Gavin’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

Michael saw Ryan out of the corner of his eye, looking the two over with a look Michael couldn’t read. It was…   _interest_ of some sort…

Then Michael was sat back up, but this time another pair of hands pressed against his lower back.

“C’mon Gav- make sure you _share_.” Ray giggled. Michael saw some girl swoon.

Michael gulped again. The boys felt hot against him. Michael felt almost dizzy. One of them pressed a light kiss on his jaw, then they both let go.

Then the hotness was gone, and Michel stood there, blushing like an idiot.

"D-do guys... Need anything?"

"No." The two said in sync.

"Go see if Geoff needs anything." Ray suggested.

"He's the one who sent me off."

"He still might wanna see you." Gavin winked. "Go be playful love."

Michael took a shaky breath. What else was he to do?

Geoff was still talking to a bunch of girls. He was feeding a really pretty girl with brown hair some Strawberry's. Michael kind of felt like he was watching the start of a bad porno.

"Geoff?" Michael asked quietly, and Geoff looked over with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Geoff sounded impatient. The girl frowned. "I'm sorry Missy, but I'm a bit busy right now. I'll come back to you after I'm done with Miss Turney, good?"

"Miss.. Turney?" Michael trailed off, looking over to the girl. She didn't seem happy.

"Meg, this is Missy. She's working with us until further notice."

Meg looked Michael top to bottom with subtle disgust. "Missy." She greeted.

"Ma'am." Michael gave a small wave.

"Meg, just give me a second with her." Geoff said in a hushed tone.

Meg crossed her arms and nodded, quickly gathering her bag and walking over to Gavin and Ray.

Geoff stood up and walked over to Michael, who shifted awkwardly.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude." He flushed.

"Don't worry about it. Meg just likes her alone time. She donates to the club. She used to be Princess." Geoff explained.

Michael hummed. "And now you call me-"

"-and now you're princess." Geoff nodded, breaking into a smile. "You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Michael let Geoff's hands graze his hips and grab his waist.

Geoff let out a small hum, placing a finger under Michael's chin, lifting Michael's head.

Michael felt his own hands lie on Geoff's chest. The music and chatter of the room faded out.

Geoff's eyes flickered to Michael's lips.

"Geoff!"

Michael's mouth suddenly felt dry.

Geoff let go of Michael completely, and swung around to see Meg, looking perfectly calm despite the call of Geoff's name.

"I want some alone time with... Her." Meg demanded, referencing Michael like he was a monster.

"O-of course." Geoff stammered. He smiled hopefully at Michael, a quick reassurance that nothing could go wrong. But Michael gulped.

No more than five minutes after, Michael sat alone at a table with Meg.

The table was small, like a cafe table. Two cups of tea and a small plate of cookies were placed in front of them, all sharing the same bright floral theme. The tea was steaming, the cookies fresh. It all smelled wonderful; but Michael wasn’t really hungry.

Meg took a sip of her tea, expertly careful to not mess up her lipstick.

“So, Missy.” She said calmly, her brown eyes looking intensely at Michael.

“Let’s chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all wanna see from this fic?? Comment and tell me!


	3. Misses and Misters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael get's caught up in the fact that Meg wants to talk, he has a test he can't pass and Geoff's eyes are a little too blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite chapter yet.

“You stole a title from me.” Meg said casually.

“I-I didn’t mean to.” Michael promised.

“Really?” Meg cocked her head, not smiling. Her eyes were intensely studying Michael, with the rest of her body limb and nonchalant.

Michael gulped. “I promise, I-I didn’t mean for this to happen, I wanted to leave but-”

“But they made you stay.” Meg guessed, then she looked off to Gavin and Geoff with a far away look in her eyes.

“Yea.” Michael breathed, still tense from the whole conversation.

When Meg looked back at Michael, her eyes were softer; a more gentle shade of brown that made Michael twitch.

“I get that.” She said quietly, stirring her tea.

“Y-you’re not mad?”

Meg shrugged. “I’m not _mad_ mad. But I might be able to turn this into something good for both of us.”

Then, Meg broke out into a big smile. “Yea- I have an idea. You can be the princess, That’s fine.”

Michael shifted in his seat. “..But?”

“ _But,_ I get to be the Queen. We can stick together. Be besties.” She was still smiling and she reached out and grabbed Michael’s hand; Her’s was soft and gentle and her nails were nicely kept.

“Girls have to stick together, Missy.” Meg said, still hand and hand with Michael, who felt guilt erupt in his stomach. Even Meg couldn’t see through him. He wasn’t _that_ good at crossdressing.

Was he?

Michael wanted to stand up and say what was happening. Say he was _Michael_ and he didn’t want to deceive these people. They were _good_ people. And they were letting Michael out of a life changing debt- He just wanted to curl up on Meg’s lap and cry about how he felt.

But he didn’t do that.

He gripped her soft, warm hand in return and swallowed down a sob. “You’re right.”

Meg smiled brighter and stood from the table. “Great. I’ll be right back.”

Michael watched as she walked to Geoff, telling him something as he kisses along her inner wrist and arms.

Geoff blinked at her and looked over at Michael, who tensed up. Then, he nodded at Meg, and let her go; watching her as she skipped back over to their table.

“C’mon, we’re gonna go do fun stuff.”

Not 10 minutes later, Michael was walking next to Meg as paced along the side walk, out to find coffee and tea.

“So.. What do you do in your spare time?” Meg asked politely.

“Don’t have any.” Michael sighed, making a mental note to send an email to his bosses, asking for a schedule change.

Meg frowned. “None at all?”

Michael shook his head. “I work 2 jobs. 3 if you count being a host. There’s also the fact that I have to keep my grades up- combine that with cleaning, cooking, shopping, bus rides and walking everywhere..” He sighed again. “I have no time to myself.”

Meg shifted. “Well that’s unfair.”

Michael bit back the pessimistic comment that lingered on his tongue. _Everything’s unfair. Life is unfair. It’s only unfair to me_.

But Michael clenched his jaw and shrugged as casually as he could.

“At least I have something to do at all hours of the day.” He smirked.

Meg nodded, dissatisfied with the situation. “I guess.”

They ended up in a cafe, Meg cupped her fingers around her hot chocolate while Michael dug threw his bag looking for spare change to give to pay.

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Meg smiled. “I got it.”

“You sure?” Michael asked. “I think I have enough to pay for mine-”

“Missy.”

Michael looked up.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Michael nodded and put his bag down.

“So you nervous about the physical next week?” Meg asked.

“The what?” Michael said quickly, blinking.

Meg let her head drop low like she had never met someone who didn’t know what the hell she was talking about.

“The physical.”

“The what.”

“The physical.”

“What is that?”

Meg sat back and rolled her eyes a little. “It’s a test where you strip and see if you have to take gym next year? They test things like your weight changes, how much you’ve grown, growth in chest, hips. Then they ask you questions ‘bout your period and-”

Michael felt panic bubble in his stomach.

 _Oh._ He thought. _That physical._

“Do the guys have to do it?” Michael blurted without thinking.

Meg smirked. “Oh yea, Gavin told me they have to have their dicks measured.” she said, giggling as she spoke. “But all of the guys have to strip, so it’s good for the guys at the host club to get a little attention. But I think _this_ year will be a lot more interesting.”

“Why’s that?” Michael asked, sipping a bit of his coffee.

Meg made the same ‘ _are you fucking serious_ ’ face. “Because you’re gonna be there.”

Michael let out a harsh choke as he came to that realization.

“ _People are gonna see me naked?!_ ”

“Not _naked_ naked.” Meg assured. “Just in your underwear.”

“ _That’s not any better!_ ”

Meg made several noises in her own defense.

“At least you have the body and boobs of a model.” Michael snarked, gesturing to her torso. “I’ve been not so blessed with this stumpy bullshit.”

Meg gasped a little. “First of all, you’re really cute! Second,” She grabbed her boobs. “Thank you so much? My boobs look really good today.”

Michael wouldn’t have guessed last week that he’d be having a casual conversation about boobs with a really pretty girl in an expensive coffee shop while wearing a dress- but there he was.

“Is it mandatory?”

“My boobs?”

“The _test_.”

“Oh yea. You have to. It’s like an exam. If you don’t do it, you fail.” Meg said casually.

Michael sighed and slumped back into his chair. “Mother fuck I’m _screwed_.”

Meg gave him a sympathetic smile. “Hey now, It’s not that bad. I did it last year it wasn’t too bad. Sure it’s a little uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it.”

Michael bit back admittance to his secrets. He could right now, just tell Meg what happen was a misunderstanding and he couldn’t do the physical. He couldn’t play this role for the rest of the year.

But he bit back the thoughts, swallowing it down.

When they got back to the club, bags of leftovers and coffee in hand, Jeremy was waiting for them.

“There you are!” He beamed. “We were wondering where you ladies went!”

Meg gave a graceful one-shouldered shrug and Michael (significantly less graciously) dropped the bags on a table with a grunt and a huff.

“Sorry.” he winced. “We - I wasn’t watching the time.”

“ _We_ weren’t watching the time.” Meg corrected, lacing her’s and Michael’s fingers together and winking.

“Besties take the blame.” She whispered.

Michael gulped and nodded.

Geoff suddenly called from across the room. “Oh, _Missy, Dear, Sweetheart, my love-_ ”

He pranced across the room (As one does) and slid onto his knees and stopped at Michael’s feet.

 _How subtle_. Michael thought as Geoff took Michael’s hand.

“What is this magic I see before myself? Doth mine eyes deceive me? Or have you-?” He choked on a fake sob. “ _Made a friend_?”

Michael let go of him. “I really don’t think it’s that big a deal that I made a friend.” He snarked.

But Geoff wasn’t listening, the rest of the club slowly gathered to watch him make dramatic poses and act as though Michael being friends with Meg was as likely as him getting struck by lightning.

 _If he keeps this up he’ll be struck by my fist._ Michael thought to himself.

“Oh, what wonderful day! Our young, lovely Missy has already began to start a social group away from me! From the club! From us!” he waffled. “Soon she’ll have slipped through our fingertips, and like the wind, _lost_.”

Ryan smirked, tea in hand. “Be that as it may, perhaps it would be beneficial for Missy to have some more feminine friends such as Meg. It could bring out the true Princess in her.”

Michael rubbed his face in exhaustion. _They’re cute as hell but they’re all dumb as shit._

Geoff gasped dramatically. “ **_Ryan._ ** You’re right!” He grabbed Meg’s hand (Who looked just as unimpressed as Michael) and swooned. “Our beautiful maiden will be taken under the wing of our magnificent donator! And soon we will see the _true_ flower inside her _blossom!_ ”

Meg let him go. “Is that really how you think female friendships work?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Geoff dropped his pose, and blinked. “Um.”

He turned to the rest of the club, who shrugged. (Except for Ryan, who didn’t move.)

He turned back to Meg. “Yes?”

“Wrong answer.”

Geoff cursed under his breath, flamboyant persona faded.

Jack let out a chuckle and began to lead everyone back to their seats. “Show’s over, Darlings.” He mused.

Michael turned back to the bags, and sighed. This was his life now, better get used to it.

Someone nudged him on the shoulder.

He turned to see a girl there smiling at him. She had blonde hair and a perky smirk that made Michael realize she wanted to talk rather than ask a question.

“Hi?” Michael asked, wincing at the (unfortunate) manliness of his voice.

It’s weird. Michael never really was insecure, but the club had given him every reason to be. He was now qualified as too stocky, too masculine. His voice was too deep and his hands were too big. It fucked him up drastically.

If he wasn’t unhappy before, he certainly was now.

“Hey!” the girl smiled. “I’m Barbara- Meg’s friend. I know that your new and stuff and probably don’t have many friends so- wanna come to a sleepover this weekend? There won’t be many of us, Me, My friend Mariel, Meg, Lindsay, and… hopefully you?. I’m sure Meg would be willing to drive you.”

Michael blinked. A sleepover? He’d been there for like. 4 hours. And a _girl’s_ sleepover?

“Uh-”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryan and Gavin, watching him intentivly.

“Sure?”

Barbara smiled, scrunching her face up in delight. “Awesome!”

She then began to hug Michael, who, as a teenage boy, had 7 consecutive heart attacks.

Michael gingerly hugged back, and awkwardly smiled when she pulled off him.

“Okay! I’ll see you on Saturday then!”

And with that, Barbara walked away.

Michael was tempted to slam his head on the table hard enough to break it. What the fuck was he thinking? He worked on Saturdays! He couldn’t go to a damn sleepover.

Nonetheless, he continued his work, and on break, sent a message to his boss, saying he needs time off on Saturday.

His boss obliged, stating Michael worked far too hard anyway.

Michael looked over to Ryan, who was watching him with a glint in his eyes that let Michael know he was pleased with the decision that had been made. It lifted a bit of weight of Michael’s chest.

Michael let his shoulders relax a little, knowning that he had done well. It was a bittersweet feeling. It was strange, trying to please Ryan. The man was so.. Closed off. He was an excellent actor, shifting between being charming for the girls and being the boss for Michael. Seeing him smile, even a little in Michael’s direction was foreign to him.

Michael served tea and cookies, cake and coffee until he watched the last girl leave the room.

He sighed of relief and closed the door, pulling his watch from a pocket and looking at it through tired eyelids.

 _6:00_ , he still had time to catch a bus and get home and eat before going to work.

He stood up to see Jack walking over to him.

“Hey. You heading home?” Jack asked casually.

“If I’m allowed, yes. I have to catch a bus and eat before work.” Michael tried his best to make himself sound feminine, and probably failing.

“Well, before you go, I have something for you.” Jack smiled and handed Michael a small container with some pristine cakes inside. “A little something for your first day.” he smiled.

Michael gaped. “Oh- Jack- you don’t have to-” he stammered, trying to give it back to him.

But Jack gently kept it in Michael’s hands. “You deserve it. It’s your first day on a scary job, you deserve a little snack.” he said softly.

Michael smiled a little. “I… thank you, Jack, that’s really sweet.”

Jack smiled back and went to join the others, who were talking amongst themselves over some couches. He said something to them that caught everyone’s attention.

Geoff stood up and dashed over to Michael as he got his jeans and hoodie out of his bag that had been laid gently in the corner hours ago.

“You’re leaving?!” Geoff huffed, out of breath. He seemed more surprised than angry.  

Michael winced. “Well- I mean, the day is over- and I was gonna go-”

“Don’t you want to stay and hong out with us for a while? We can pamper you the way we did with the other girls!” Geoff promised, gesturing to the rest of the crew.

Michael couldn’t stop the words from dripping from his tongue sourly. “Being  _ pampered _ is what got me in this predicament in the first place.” 

Geoff stopped. “You.. you don’t like it here?”

Michael felt the guilt bubble inside him as he looked at Geoff. “I..”

Michael sighed and stood up fully to look at Geoff. 

“I might like it more if I wasn’t forced to be here, had more time, and could be myself.” Michael explained, frowning and praying Geoff didn’t suddenly see through his disguise. “It’s a bit hard to enjoy your work when you’re doing it to keep a debt off your back and viciously please people who test your fate.”

Geoff shifted nervously and Michael watched as the slow facade of confidence fell down. 

“I’m sorry.” he started, taking a breath. “I.. I can try my best to negotiate with Ryan but uh.. Once he’s made up his mind there’s not much I can do. A-And I can let you out of class for this. That won’t be hard. And if there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable..?”

He trailed off, voice quiet as he thought of a solution. It shocked Michael that he was being so genuine. 

“Maybe for starters.” Michael shrugged. “Don’t treat me like this delicate flower.”

Geoff nodded. “Okay. Yea okay. That’s reasonable. Of course.”

They sat in silence for a bit, awkward.

Michael wished he could walk over and lace his fingers with Geoff’s, maybe have Geoff hold him the way he did before he talked with Meg. The warmth spreading throughout his body, hands laying on Geoff’s chest..

“Do you need a ride home?” Geoff blurted, taking Michael from his thoughts. “I can have you driven, so you don’t have to take the bus.”

“That would save a hella’va lotta time.” Michael thought aloud. 

Geoff leaned forward a little in anticipation.

Eventually, Michael nodded. “Okay. But only if you’re there too-” (Geoff gasped in delight) “- because I don’t want to be driven home by some weird chauffeur.”

Michael took the pig tails from his hair and looked himself over in the mirror of the dressing room. It felt like it had been weeks since he had been in there despite it only being hours. 

He was back in the outfit he had on that morning, jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie, and as he looked in the mirror he felt like he was Michael again. 

He walked back out into the now empty music room with a certain spunk he hadn’t had before. He swaggered up to the crew and suddenly the feeling was gone. 

Geoff was on the phone, talking to someone in a commanding voice, Gavin and Ray were looking at something on their phone, Ryan was doing calculations, Jack was reading and Jeremy was scarfing down another slice of cake. No one was paying any sort of attention to him.

He came to the realization that these people didn’t like Michael. They liked  _ Missy _ . Missy was their Princess. Their maid. Their-

“Their flower.” Michael whispered. 

He was about to book it back to the change rooms when a familiar voice rang out. “Missy? What’s your address?” 

He turned to Geoff, and as he did it he imagined the deep blue eyes looking back at him- 

Instead he was met with Geoff looking dully down at a slip of paper, phone still in hand, ready to right an answer.

“Oh.” Michael breathed, he said his address before turning on his heels.  _ Fuck. _ he thought.  _ They really don’t like Michael _ .

After saying his quick, ill-fitting goodbyes to an uninterested club, Michael was led by Geoff to the front gates of the school, where a sleek black limousine was waiting.

He crawled in with Geoff, who was absent-mindedly texting on his phone. He quickly passed the driver the address and a chuckle before going back to the screen.

Michael found his arms wrapped around his middle as they drove along. 

“Missy? What’s wrong?” 

Michael looked up to see Geoff lookin at him with a wide-eyed concern. 

Michael shrugged. “It’s stupid.”

“I doubt that.” Geoff responded, sliding across the seat next to Michael close enough for their hips to touch. 

“Have I done something wrong?”

Michael frowned at that. “I… No.”

Geoff slowly and gingerly wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him closer. Michael leaned into the touch immediately, letting Geoff’s body heat press against him. 

Michael felt a shiver run down his spine as Geoff ran his fingers along his waist. 

“Shiver, shiver.” Geoff whispered. 

Michael leaned back, letting his head rest on Geoff’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to see Geoff’s bright blue eyes looking fondly. 

“Okay I admit it.” Michael said breathlessly. “I think I like being a delicate flower.”

“I like it when you  _ are _ a delicate flower.” Geoff countered. 

“Can I take back what I said? About being comfortable?” Michael asked.

“Of course.” Geoff nodded, hands slowly going to cover Michael’s. “And I get what you meant by it. Don’t smother you. But if you want the attention…”

The two watched their hands as they laced together. 

Then the car pulled to a full halt.

Michael shot up out Geoff’s grasp as the driver opened the small window. “We’re here.”  
“Thank you.” Geoff told him before looking back at Michael, who was picking up his bag and pulling it out of the car.

“Do- Do you want me to walk you to the door?” Geoff asked. 

Michael shrugged. “It’s only a couple steps.” He flushed, the whole scenario catching up with him. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Geoff promised, crawling out of the limo.

Michael let out a giggle as Geoff offered Michael his arm to go up a small flight of stairs to Michael’s apartment.

That night, Michael laid in bed, hands covering his face as he thought of the faces of the hosts, hands roaming his body, and smiles mirroring his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who YOU want Michael to end up with!!! It WILL impact the story!!


	4. The Sleep-Over (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time coming but let it be known I have no fuckin idea how to write as the girls BC I have little patience to find out

Michael flattened the dress down. This was the real test. A sleepover with a bunch of pretty girls and him.

What would happen if they found out he was a boy? Would they kick him out? Would they tell the Host Club?

He never thought that he’d put so much effort into his appearance. He brushed his hair, washed his face, took a shower, and washed his uniform.

“Well fuck.” He told into the mirror. “I’m damn convinced.” said Michael, a teenage boy who knew little to nothing about drag.

He ruffled his hair a bit. “And fucking cute as hell.”

Michael check himself out in the mirror for a bit longer, having a little time to kill before Meg was supposed to pick him up. He had his school uniform on, hair loose down his shoulders. He opted for contact lenses today, hoping that’ll give him a better look.

He fucked about with his irritating curls a while longer, trying to straighten them, (but mostly just making them frizzy) when he heard a firm rap on the door.

“Coming!” He called, letting his voice dance up to a higher note. He took a deep breath and swung the door open to find-

“Jeremy?” Michael frowned, heat rising to his face. Jeremy wasn’t supposed to be here.

“Hey!” Jeremy smiled once before stepping inside. “Nice place, ma’am!” He said, gently pushing past a bewildered Michael.

“W… What are you..?” Michael cocked his head as Jeremy set bags on Michael’s breakfast bar.

“I’m making a quick delivery for Geoff. He said you probably weren’t too keen on seeing him. I didn’t ask why. I don’t care.” he explained, going through the bags. “But he bought you some new stuff because he said you have an-” Jeremy made quotation marks with his fingers. “- ‘ _event’_ that I also didn’t ask about.”

Michael nodded slowly, still really confused. “New stuff?”

“Uhhh-” Jeremy took some stuff out of the bag, a folded piece of baby blue cloth. “Clothes? Smelled like there were some cookies in there too. Whatever the fuck you’re going to, you’ll be _set_. There’s a note from him too-” Jeremy frowned, ducking into the bag and grumbling. “Somewhere.”

Michael walked over, looking at the clothes. The baby blue one was a simple skirt, there was a yellow sun dress, a nice button up shirt (a very clearly _masculine_ shirt, Michael noticed.) A flowing floral dress.

Michael gulped. The clothes were _really_ nice. Nice enough that he was going to have to go upstairs and start trying them on because _damn_ why wear his school uniform when he had _these_?

“Geoff got all these? For me?” he whispered, running his fingers over a really soft sweater among the now piles of clothes Jeremy was letting fall everywhere.

“Yea.” Jeremy broke into a smile Michael had yet to see on him. Longing, almost... _Love_. “He’s really great like that. Buying nice things for people just because.”

Jeremy’s voice was almost a whisper too; like he and Michael were sharing secrets.

“You certainly seem to enjoy it.” Michael said coyly.

“Oh I do ma’am, I enjoy it very much.” Jeremy didn’t even notice the implications, and instead of explaining himself, he walked over to Michael, hands placed on Michael’s hips as soon as Jeremy got close enough.

Michael bit his lip. Fuck Jeremy’s hands were _big_ and _warm_.

“H-hey now.” Michael flushed, looking away from Jeremy’s now hungry gaze.

“We could dress up ourselves.” Jeremy suggested, eyes looking over Michael’s body. “Just you an’ me.”

Michael knew they probably shouldn’t. The last thing he needed was Meg to show up as Michael tried to explain why he had a dick to Jeremy. Not good.

“M-maybe not?” Michael tried, but faltered as Jeremy put Michael’s hands on his shoulders. Jeremy had _very_ broad shoulders.

Jeremy let out a hum. “Why not, Lovebug? Not gonna dress up for me? I saw a mini skirt in there, I think I know where we can start.” he mused and _fuck_ Michael downright _shivered_ at that nickname. They were doing nicknames now?

“Well... Mr. Dooley.” Michael said slowly. “We’ll have to do a rain check because _I_ have a life I need to get to. And I need to finish getting ready.”

Jeremy let out a chuckle, letting go and grabbing what things he needed.

Michael followed him to the door, opening it for him.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and face, pulling in down and leaving a sweet kiss on Michael’s cheek. Jeremy’s lips were warm, almost soft, and a tingling sensation shot across Michael’s skin on the contact. _Fuck_ can he get some more of that?

“Another time then, sweetheart.” Jeremy winked, closing the door behind him.

And with that, he left.

* * *

 

The first thing Meg did when she showed up was compliment Michael. She told him how cute his skirt is, and Michael blushed just a little bit. He tried on every article of clothing Geoff had bought him, and went with a pleated blue shirt and a loose black t-shirt.

“I-I have cookies.” Michael blurted, after quickly explaining the colourful piles of clothes were flopped across his countertop.

Meg dropped the crop top she was holding and looked directly at Michael. She gave a relaxed smirk and pointed her finger at him. “Geoff getcha those too?”

“Maybe.” Michael murmured, and Meg laughed.

Michael genuinely liked Meg. She was easy to talk to. If she flirted it was lighthearted and playful, she didn’t question Michael or his predicament. She was also just _cool._

“Alright well grab it and let’s get outta here.” She smiled.

* * *

 

The ride to Barbara’s house was standard. The two of them bopped along to the radio, Meg took a big swerve halfway through that made Michael leap out of his skin.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have to pick up Lindsay.” Meg explained. “I totally fucking forgot until just now.”

“Can’t she get a ride?”

“She is, where do you think we’re going?” Meg grinned.

“Fucker.” Michael nudged Meg a bit.

Meg beamed. “Bitch.”

The two laughed for a couple minutes, nothing uncomfortable about the silence that settled over them.

* * *

 

Lindsay, like Meg, was both easy to talk to, and just plain _cool_.

She had long red hair, a fierce look in her eyes and a Wonder Woman dress, and the second she was in the backseat Michael knew she was _awesome_.

Maybe it was because we climbed blabbering about the shitty brownies she made or how she brought some video games with her. Maybe.

“Hey! Missy, right?” She asked as they pulled off onto the road again.

“Yea. You’re Lindsay?” Michael said smoothly, hand out to shake. Lindsay nodded, taking the outstretched hand and smiling.

 _Those are some damn green eyes_ . Michael thought, sliding back into his seat. She was pretty, yeah, but her _eyes_ were such a vibrant colour of green, Michael’s heart fluttered. He was always a sucker for pretty eyes.

“Yo Missy, you drink?” Lindsay asked, dragging Michael from his thoughts.

Oh, Michael drank alright. His weekly routine was to get smashed and play video games until he passed out. He was pretty sure his blood was 5% vodka/orange juice mix.

But he remembered that he was spending the night around a bunch of pretty girls who he could probably spill secrets to if he got wasted. So he settled for some midground.

“Sometimes. I’m gonna hold off for tonight.” He responded.

“Gotta keep that dignity.” Meg chuckled.

Lindsay frowned and nodded, typing out something on her phone. “Is pop okay?”

“Yeah that’s no problem. I’ll consume just anything you put in front of me.” Michael shrugged. “I tried to eat a 5 pound gummy bear in middle school.”

Lindsay scrunched her face up in what was probably disgust. “How’d that go?”

“Finshed the head in like an hour and a half, barfed the head back up in about 15 minutes,” He explained, and next to him, Meg choked a little. “Shit red and tasted nothing but cherry’s for two weeks.”

Lindsay was coughing the back seat. “God _damn_ , noted.”

* * *

 

When they got out of the car, Lindsay bowed at the door, there was Barbara on the front step waiting for them.

“Welcome!” she bowed, “... to my _could be more_ humble abode.”

She led the three inside, which, was damn impressive. It was a big house, with music already playing from the living room, Michael heard someone preparing snacks and singing obnoxiously in the kitchen. It was super _homey_. Michael wasn’t sure why he was so surprised.

Meg immediately flopped onto the bean bag chair, moaning. “ _Fu~ck yea_.” she groaned into it.

Michael awkwardly sat next to Meg on the floor, gazing over the room. A big ass TV, sweet ass consoles, some blonde chick Michael didn’t recognize on her phone, a coffee table with cups and bowls all over it.

“Ashley!” Meg was sitting up now, still melted into the bean bag but now facing the room. The blonde looked over and started to beam.

“Oh hey! Are you Missy?” she smiled, standing up and Michael stood up too because he had no idea what was proper. “I’m Ashley, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Missy,” Michael nodded. “That’s me.” He felt a little bad lying to these people, mostly because they were very clearly _good_ people, but Michael agreed so smoothly that he felt almost giddy.

He put his hand out to shake but Ashley opted for a quick hug instead.

Michael was pretty sure his fingers ran over her boobs as they pulled off, but since Ashley didn’t say anything, he must’ve just been freaking out.

Probably the latter.

Barbara came back in holding some chips. “Snacks are ready.” She said through a mouthful of chips. “Missy, the bathrooms are upstairs, first door to your left.”

Michael nodded. “Duly noted.”

“Speaking of Dooley!” Meg patted Michael’s shoulder. “How’s the club? How’s that going?”

Michael shrugged. _I’ve created a whole new identity and crossdressing has taken over my closet and life. Idiotic rich boys think they own me, I’ve had more cake and tea than I know what to do with and I’ve been hit on for the first time. Also, I’ve discovered I’m bisexual_ .   


“It’s been alright.” He lied.

“Must be exhausting being surrounded by those morons.” Barbara giggled as she rolled her eyes. “They’re rich, attractive and dumb as stumps.”

“ _Very rich_ and _very attractive_.” Ashley noted, raising her eyebrow and nodding a little.

A hum of agreement mused across the room.

“It’s me.” A girl whipped dramatically around the corner, dimples in her smile and  a jean jacket on.

“Mariel, this is Missy. Missy, Mariel.” Barbara made hand gestures across the room.

“Yea it is.” Mariel danced a little, and sat on the couch next to Barbara. “Sup Missy. ‘S nice to meet you.”

Michael gave a quick nod. Mariel kept giving Michael this _studious_ look. Like she felt something off.

It didn’t put Michael at ease in any way shape or form.

“So Missy, what do you do in your free time?” Barbara patted her legs, ready to spark a conversation.

Meg gave Barbara a look of _Don’t!_ But Michael shrugged.

“If I had any? I’d spend my time cooking, reading, playing video games -” he leaned in to the small circle. “mostly playing video games.” and leaned back. “- listening to music, and probably out and about with friends.”

Meg had her lips pursed but seemed to relax substantially.  

Barbara nodded. “What video games?”

Michael shrugged loosely again. “Whatever the fuck you put in front of me. In middle school the called me the _rage quit-_ ” He couldn’t stop from sucking in a big gulp of hesitation. “-Chick.”

No one seemed to falter but Michael felt his face burn. Fuck That was almost it, wasn’t it?

“Always nice to have a title.” Mariel smirked. “Yo have you been shown around the house yet?”

“No- but Barb-” He started.

“Come on, I’ll show you round. Words mean nothing.” Mariel waved and Michael felt a bubble of anxiety in his stomach because Mariel didn’t seem to wait up.

Michael was brought all the way upstairs in Mariel’s room (it had her name on the door, Michael could admit he wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Barbara and Mariel lived together.) and Mariel closed the door.

“Okay, so this might be really offensive, and you don’t have to answer.” Her voice was low as the door clicked shut. “Are you trans?”

Ah.

 _That’s_ why no one has questioned it.

This was Michael’s out. He (lied) told Mariel he was a transgirl, he could make it to the end of the year and be able to convince everyone.

But Michael had experience with transfolk. And if there was one thing he learned from gender studies class, you _never_ fake it.

Michael took a deep breath.

“Promise not to tell?”

Mariel looked a little shocked that Michael had to ask. “Of course.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys can influence the outcome here - and if you didn't catch it, there's more love triangles/shapes/?? Than there may have been previously thought. Do express your ship expectations/hopes/dreams via comments!! <3
> 
> Also, hypothetically speaking, would y'all want me to release a mermaid au or a pirate au?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the encouragement!! Comment what you want to see from this fic (ships, things Michael is asked to do, events that happen, etc) and I'll do as many as i can! 
> 
> you can also find me on My tumblr: http://space-kid-dotexe.tumblr.com/


End file.
